Outcast
by Malamute Monster
Summary: She is silent, deadly and cunning, she is a wanderer, banished from her home. The ninth member of the fellowship, an outcast of Mirkwood. *rated T for language in later chapters* currently on chapter: 3
1. Chapter 1

Eluneth contemplated how she had gotten here, one minute an outcast, the next, helping a ranger on his quest. The hobbits were… interesting. Unaware of the horror and war and beyond their home. She envied them.

"Eluneth, they will soon arrive,"

The elf snapped back to reality, day dreaming was a useless waste of time, at least that was what she told herself. The elleth slowed Bedan to a stop, allowing the mesmerised hobbits to observe his dappled bay coat and massive stature. Aragorn was right, they would have to arrive before nightfall, that was crucial. Eluneth could sense the wraiths, they were coming.

Aragorn and the elleth entered the prancing pony, her red locks concealed by a hooded cape. She was mysterious, no man dared approach her, should she use the ivory bow slung over shoulder, or the dual elven blades at her side. Valar forbid both. The two travellers settled themselves into a booth, ordered drinks and food, then commenced negotiations.

"You will allow me to stay in Rivendell?" whispered Eluneth.

"As long as you help me," replied Aragorn

Eluneth looked the ranger dead in the eye.

"Deal, I wish not to travel any longer, a thousand years has been more than enough to go without a home." curse Thranduil and his pathetic excuse for a son!

"How can you stomach that?" the she elf looked at the undercooked slab of mystery meat on the ranger's plate. Green eyes betraying her disgust.

"Tis better than nothing, after a thousand years shouldn't one become accustomed to such sustenance?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I have remained as civilised as the day I left that wretched place!" declared Eluneth as the tavern maid deposited a glass of wine and a steak on the table.

"Like that's saying much!" snorted the ranger.

Eluneth promptly poured the wine onto the floor.

"I ordered no such drink, someone is following us, and they do not have good intentions."

Aragorn stared in shock as the liquid burnt a hole in the floor of tavern.

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! this has been my first chapter of the fanfic, I hope to post at least once a week if not more. For all those wondering this character will be taking the place of Gimli in the fellowship, I have no intentions of including romance in this story ans Eluneth will NEVER become a mary sue while I still draw breath! Read and review, negative comments will be ignored, also this story will more closely follow the story line of the lotr books!_


	2. Chapter 2

Eluneth turned to find the tavern maid, at that moment, four hobbits walked into the pub.

Aragorn sweared under his breath and turned to the she elf.

"There are three more hobbits then expected," Aragorn tossed a pouch of gold coins to his companion.

"Find a pack pony, we'll need one," ordered the ranger.

Nodding, Eluneth swiftly passed the halflings and ran to the nearest stables.

The sky was pitch black, stars accented the full moon, the only sound was that of the horses viciously eating grass in the paddock. Eluneth noticed the stout man, he looked to tall to be a hobbit, but too short to be a man. The elf called to the man, the mysterious figure waddled near her, however his eyesight was not as good as the she elf's, he was unable to see her.

"Who's there?" barked the stout man, "tis to dark for anyone but an elf to see, who goes there?" at the mention of elf the colour left his face.

Eluneth sensed the greed in the man's voice, he was worried, anxious, he had done something.

"Good observation," smirked the elleth as she emerged from the shadows, she could suddenly hear the minds of the horses, he had been starving them.

He jumped, spilling the vial he had been been carrying, a sudden shriek escaped his mouth, it had burned him. Eluneth was no idiot, she immediately pulled out one of her blades, before the man knew it, he had a blade pressed to his throat.

"Who are you?" whispered the man in fear.

"I am the elf you attempted to kill," replied Eluneth,

"Please don't hurt me!" screeched the pathetic scoundrel.

"No? Give me one reason why." Hissed the elleth.

"Take my horses my money anything!" pleaded the man, however Eluneth was no fool, she felt his muscles reach for the knife in his pocket, the man turned to shove a blade into her ribcage. He was too slow, Eluneth had already slit his throat. Watching the man fall to the ground, she whispered " You told Saruman, you had not the brains for such a feat,"

Turning, she opened the gate of the paddock and grabbed the halter of one of the horses, he was sturdy and strong, perfect for her task.

"Go to Bombadil, he will care for you!" cried Eluneth to the remaining ponies, she swung the gate open and watched them run, she sadly wondered if they had ever left the confines of the fence. She could hear the horses thank her in her head, they would be safe, Eluneth trusted Goldenberry. She had never met Tom, however she had heard of his acts of kindness

 _Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review if you read the books! poor Bombadil should have been in the movie! Hopefully Eluneth has begun to develop as a character! Just so you guys know, she could have easily disarmed the man, hopefully that tells you something about her! There MAY be another chapter uploaded tonight! at the moment I am trying to write a few chapters in advance. I plan to upload chapters at LEAST twice a week, chapters will most likely be added more often but at the moment twice a week is all I can promise._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to the reviewers! Please suggest names for the pony! I always found Bill to be a boring name..._

The bar was quiet when Eluneth entered, the only remaining man was a drunk peasant, passed out on the floor. Suddenly the elf heard an angry voice behind her, it was Aragorn, he was infuriated.

"Did you kill him?" roared the ranger, he looked into the eyes of the elleth, and she didn't flinch.

"Yes, now bring those hobbits, the wraiths are coming," Eluneth seemed completely unconcerned about her recent murder and was focused on leaving the village, she had not the time for this.

"You just killed a man, you MURDERED someone," Aragorn looked prepared to stab her with the menacing blade at his side.

"It was defence, he tried to kill me, twice, get the hobbits," hissed the she elf.

"You don't feel slightly saddened?" the man was red with anger his hands were shaking.

Eluneth's face turned to stone, she screamed to the future king,

"I have seen worse, the battles you have endured were nothing compared to that day, I promised myself that day. I swore to myself that I would never help man, yet here I am,"

The elleth was ready to burst into tears, her face no longer masking her emotions.

At that moment a hobbit descended the stairs, he was mortified, frying pan at the ready to defend Aragorn.

"Don't you touch him miss elf lady!" the hobbit squeaked, he was terrified.

"Calm yourself Sam, if she wanted me dead I would be so," The ranger looked at Eluneth, then fixated on the brave little figure, trembling at the base of the stairs.

"Pack your bags, we leave at midnight," ordered Aragorn.

Nodding, the hobbit ran as fast as he could up the stairs, frying pan in hand.

"I have a pony, I left him tied behind the inn with Bedan, I do not trust these people with them,"

Eluneth whispered, she knew not how well the hearing of these hobbits was, she had sensitive information that was not meant for their ears.

"Why, there is one at every pub north of Imladris" The ranger did not understand her reasoning.

"I trust the stable boy, but not the residents of the area," before Eluneth could elaborate, four hobbits appeared in the stairwell.

"Load your baggage onto the pony," ordered the elf, "It is no longer safe here,"

 _This chapter was a bit short, however I hope it was interesting! be sure to suggest names for the pack pony, because, well... Bill is a lame name, remind me to use that for a title one day, I would love to write a scene of the hobbits fighting over pony names! Have a great day!_


	4. A big apology

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates I've been real sick, strep throat is no fun. Thankfully antibiotics brought me back, the show must go own, and the opening date for that show is next Wednesday, sorry for the inconvenience, life has hit me pretty hard, and worst of all, exams are soon :( but I want to stay on the honour role, so updates may be missing occasionally, don't despair though Eluneth and Bucky the pony will be back soon!


End file.
